codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivienne Wilson
Vivienne Lhoudevhic Ethryne née Wilson (Russian: Вивьен Лходевич Уилсон Этрин tr. Viv'yen Lkhodevich Uil'son Etrin; born 30 November 2300 IK November 290 RE) is one of the protagonists of the Code Breaker series. She is the daughter of the English York Duke Jasper Wilson and Lady Theresa Mortmain, and one of the experimented children by S.I.E.G.E. with its Kaio Project. During the time of the Invasion of the Philippines, her father's primary objective was to ensure the recovery of the exiled Prince Jonathan and Princess Marianne of the Eurasian Empire, and of Crown Prince Lester of the Georgian Empire; with the decision of the USR upon realizing that the three royalties were to be abandoned. After the invasion, she was sent to King Julius I Academy were she met Jonathan Carter and became part of the Student Council; secretly realizing that he was Prince Jonathan. As a member of the USR, she made it a vow to herself to ensure Jonathan's safety and acted as his "secret bodyguard". In the end, she made him realized about his power of Kaio. She is one of the leaders of A.E.G.I.S., and considered to be X Code's Queen. By the second half of the third book, Refrain, it is revealed that she and Jonathan are married. Biography Early Life Vivienne was born on 17 November 2300 Imperiya Kalendar in Cambridge, England to English York Duke Jasper Wilson and Lady Theresa Mortmain. Her father, even though part of the Circle of the Union Stars, was an active airmen of the USR, a group of nobles who've worked autonomously and in secret to ensure the protection and safety of the Imperial Family in possible threats or whatsoever. Little was known about Vivienne's childhood, except that she was sent to the S.I.E.G.E. laboratories to be part of its Kaio Project; and she was the first one to be entitled as a Code Bearer, gaining full control of her powers and immortality at the young age of fourteen years old. Before the Invasion of the Philippines, her father and the rest of the USR agreed to ensure the protection of Prince Jonathan and Princess Marianne of the Eurasian Empire, and Crown Prince Lester of the Georgian Empire, who were used as a trade with the Treaty of Donetsk. The USR anticipated that during the outbreak of a war, the three will be abandoned. Unfortunately, the only one that the USR managed to rescue was Lester, and Jonathan and Marianne were lost in the midst of the war. Her father had carried on the guilt throughout his life, and for that, he sent Vivienne to be part of the Eurasians who were to stay in the newly claimed Philipp to study and set an example. Originally, she was sent to Philipp as an undercover honorary member of the USR. Upon her entry to King Julius I Academy, she met Jonathan Carter and his sister Marianne. Remembering the presence of the supposed-to-be dead Prince Jonathan and Princess Marianne of the Eurasian Empire, Vivienne hid the knowledge from her father and the rest of the USR and ensured that it will be the same persons. Vivienne had already met Prince Jonathan once in the S.I.E.G.E. laboratories, and it was noted that she had fallen in love with him at first sight. Throughout the rest of their school years, until the start of the Blood Rebellion, both Vivienne and Jonathan grew close to each other, and Vivienne had been confident enough to vow to herself that she'll ensure that Jonathan will not get hurt as part of the vows of the USR. Titles, styles, and arms Titles and styles * 30 November 2300 – 18 November 2317: Lady Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson of the House of the English York * 18 November 2317 – 24 April 2318: ''Her Imperial Highness'' The Duchess of the English York * 24 April 2318 – present: Her Imperial Majesty The Empress Consort of the Eurasian Empire, Grand Duchess of Lutetia, Countess of Moskovsky, and Baroness of Brussels ** 9 July 2338 – present: Her Royal Majesty The Queen Consort of the Eurasian Empire, Grand Duchess of Paris, Countess of Moskovsky, and Baroness of Brussels Vivienne is, from birth, a Eurasian noble entitled to the style of Lady under letter patent issued by Nicholas Ethryne, 76th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire on 7 October 2285, which gave the title and style to the daughters of the main representatives of the union. Her official title and style at birth is Lady Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson of the House of York, since his father is the head of the sovereign England as part of the empire. Unknowingly for Vivienne, her father had died on 18 November 2317 wherein she only learned after Jonathan's ascension to the throne. Since that time and until her marriage to Jonathan, she was entitled as Her Imperial The Duchess of the English York. Upon marriage to Jonathan Carter, 77th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, she received a new title under her husband's name as Her Imperial Majesty The Empress Consort of the Eurasian Empire, Grand Duchess of Lutetia, Countess of Moskovsky, and Baroness of Brussels, assuring her that she is the legal wife of the emperor. On 9 July 2335, she received another new title and style following up with her husband as well after unifying Eurasia and granting independence to the colonized countries. Her other title is Her Royal Majesty The Queen Consort of New Europe, Grand Duchess of Paris, Countess of Moskovsky, and Baroness of Brussels. Physical Description Vivienne is described to be a beautiful young woman that makes her have a lot of suitors. She has long waist-length dark reddish brown hair that she sports in countless of styles of her choice (mostly loose or braided or ponytailed) and round chocolate eyes. But due to the experimentation done by S.I.E.G.E. and upon reaching the limits of her Kaio, her eyes became permanently ash gray, and that she has a long stretch of scar on the right side of her body. Personality under construction Abilities under construction Battles Italicized battles were to show her involvement in the battle but didn't commanded or directly fought at all. Relationships under construction Appearances Trivia Character History * She was named after Sydney Flaire's close friend Ianah Lhoudevhic Pelayre. * Her nickname was inspired with another of Flaire's friend, Vivi Hyungh. Other Descriptions * Her blood type is B. * She loves anything that is sweet, especially doughnuts. Succession and Precedence Category:Character